


Chocolate

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Cream, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs, Tony and something sticky....;-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdarque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdarque/gifts).



> as a Thank You! for reading and commenting almost everything I wrote so far...
> 
> Thank you...and I hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> Greetings,  
> TraceofInk

Gibbs hissed loudly, when he awoke to the feeling of something ice cold and wet sliding down his body, followed almost instantly by something burning hot.

His eyes shot open when the icy cold substance was hitting his cock.

“God,” he groaned and tried to get away from the pain-like feeling it awoke on the skin of his sensitive parts, but he was held firmly in place by someones hands on his hips...

...someone who used his tongue to remove that substance with tiny, teasing licks, until his manhood, which had shrunken into itself when the coldness had hit it, found the ongoings interesting enough to raise up and pay attention.

“T-Tony,” Gibbs moaned when he looked down his body to see a familiar face grinning back at him, before Tony went down on him and swallowed him to the root.

“Oh...oh, god...Tony,” Gibbs moaned again, when the younger man was starting to tease the head of his cock with every upward motion. “So good-”

The older man glared, when Tony suddenly stopped and laughed, “You're sounding like a porn star, Jethro.”

Tony couldn't help but snicker, when he saw the look of shocked surprise on his lover 's face when he said that, before he gasped, when the older man flipped them over, so that Gibbs was on top and straddling him.

“So,” Gibbs growled. “You're thinking that's funny, eh?”

Tony laughed again, but stopped abruptly, when Gibbs moved...grinding his lower body rhythmically against Tony's crotch.

Tony bit his lower lip, refusing to make a sound, but one downward trust with a roll of Gibbs' hips was everything he was able to take, before a needy moan was crawling past his lips.

That sound at the other hand, was sending a sharp jolt of lust straight through Gibbs' body, right into the older man's loins.

Gibbs bend down and kissed Tony's chest trailing a small path with his tongue until he reached one of Tony's nipples and bit down on it softly, eliciting a cry of pain/pleasure from his lover.

“Gibbs,” Tony whimpered, the sensations becoming too much for him to handle. “Please, Jethro.”

Gibbs grinned around the nipple and stopped what he was doing, only to lift Tony's right leg high above his shoulder.

He placed a fingertip against the younger man's entrance and discovered that his lover had planned everything well ahead, when he found him loose and slippery.

“Attaboy, Tony,” Gibbs whispered. His voice sounding strange so filled with desire, even to his own ears. “You've got everything planned, didn't you?”

“For you, only for you,” Tony whispered back in a hoarse voice and Gibbs was amazed when he realized that he was the reason for Tony to sound like that...even after all this time...

He took a hold of his cock and rubbed the head around his lover's hole, smearing a thin trail of pre-cum around it as if to mark it as his to use and grinned when he heard Tony whimper in frustration.

“Soon, boy,” he crooned and ran a hard hand over Tony's chest, who was biting his lower lip again, but this time it was so hard that Gibbs could see a drop of blood gathering where Tony's teeth had broken the skin.

The older man growled and gave Tony a head-slap.

“Mine to protect,” he quoted a part of the vow they had recited to each other at their commitment ceremony a few weeks ago. “Mine to love.”

Tony bend upwards as far as he could to seal his lips against Gibbs', sharing the taste of chocolate and wine, underscored by the metallic taste of his blood and he almost came when Gibbs groaned low in his throat.

When they broke the kiss Tony pulled at Gibbs' upper body, until the older man's ear was right in front of his mouth.

“Yours to share,” Tony whispered and groaned when he felt how Gibbs' cock was breaching him. “Yours to use.”

He clawed at Gibbs' back when the older man started to trust in and out of his body, in powerful trusts which were moving the bed, to knock loudly against the wall behind it.

Tony was clenching and relaxing his muscles around Gibbs' manhood and made it hard for the older man to keep up the rhythm he had started, he couldn't help but move faster and there was the tingle already starting in his spine...

“You need to stop, Tony, or I-”

“I want to feel you come, Jethro,” Tony coaxed. “I want to feel how you shoot your hot come-”  
Gibbs moved Tony's leg a little higher and the younger man hummed ,when the older man was able to hit his prostate with every trust.

“Oh...that's it...lover...just...like...that,” Tony panted and Gibbs glared when he felt how his lover was trying to reach something beside them.

“Wh...what...the...h-h-hell are y-you-”

Gibbs screamed when a dollop of watery, icy cold substance was hitting his back and sliding down on it, until it reached the crack of his ass, sliding between his flexing cheeks and over his hole to dribble down his balls, which were slapping obscenely against Tony's body.

He exploded in the same instance as the first drop of that substance were hitting the mattress and shot load after load into his lover's body, who made a moan of satisfaction by feeling wave after wave of liquid heat moving inside of him, before his own orgasm surprised him.

The men were locked for some precious moments in their very own world...

Until Gibbs couldn't keep himself upright any longer and let go of Tony's leg, he dropped rather ungraceful down on the other man, who wrapped a set of shaking arms around him.

The older man rested his head on the younger man's chest, listening to the heartbeat that was meaning more to him than anyone would ever be able to guess.

They lay wrapped around each other like that for some time...just feeling...just them...forgetting the gruesomeness of their life...of their job...until Tony started to shiver.

Gibbs was, like always, the first to move away then...and stopped short when he saw a dessert bowl standing on the nightstand, just far enough away to not be knocked over by them...He frowned when he saw a dark brown puddle in it and remembered the sticky trail on his chest.

He run the fingers of one hand through the tacky feeling hairs on it and shook his head in a mix of disbelieve and amazment...

“Has that been our last Ben & Jerry's, DiNozzo?”

“Hell yeah,” the young man stretched his arms above his head and moaned loudly when well used vertebrae were popping back into place. He grinned sensual when he added, “Love the taste of chocolate on your cock.”

And right then all thoughts of getting clean were forgotten...

 


End file.
